


you make me something special, love me like you do

by orphan_account



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, but this is the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was a rough night, but their morning after is nice.





	you make me something special, love me like you do

Minkyung doesn't wake up until she feels morning sunlight blanketing her in warmth. She hums quietly as she situates herself comfortably on her side of the bed. Deciding that she can afford to sleep in today, she pulls the sheets up to her chest and sighs contently.

She rolls onto her front, but stops short when she feels a sting on her shoulder. Her eyes flutter open again and she lifts her head up from her pillow, turning to see what's the issue with her back.

Long red marks cover the span of her shoulder blades and down her back. They are scattered across her skin, shows signs of someone who couldn't hold on to just one place and had to keep their hands moving. Judging by the amount of red painted against her fair skin, it must have been a rough night.

Minkyung sighs and lays her head back down. She cushions her cheek against the pillow and looks at the sleeping figure beside her. Nayoung sleeps soundly, curled up in the sheets like she's looking for all the warmth in the bed. She's such a blanket hog; Minkyung makes a note to tease her about it, again, for the umpteenth time when she wakes up. If Nayoung was cold and needed to find a source of heat, she could have easily rolled over and cuddled her. Instead, she steals blankets.

Despite the damage she's left on her back, Nayoung is sleeping innocently (almost childlike, even) and Minkyung doesn't know if she should chide her for being so rough last night or congratulate herself for getting such a strong reaction out of the older girl. She props herself up on one arm, chin resting in the palm of her hand as she reaches out with her other and pokes Nayoung's nose with a finger.

Her nose twitches. Minkyung grins.

"Don't."

"I didn't do anything."

Nayoung is awake now, and Minkyung knows that it won't be easy for her to go back to sleep. She must know that too, but Nayoung rolls over to her other side and lets her back face Minkyung anyway. The blanket slips a bit as Nayoung shuffles, and her eyes trace from the back of Nayoung's head down the length of her neck and back. It's almost unmarred, traces of purple scattered across her shoulder blades and her lower back.

Just to mess with her some more, Minkyung glides the tip of her finger from one hickey to another. She connects the dots slowly, takes her time lightly dragging her nail against Nayoung's skin. She starts right at the top of her left shoulder blade, moves across her shoulders to the right side, down her side, eventually trails half way down her spine.  Nayoung shivers.

"Cold?" Minkyung asks lazily, draws circles into Nayoung's side. Nayoung doesn't say anything so much as she lets out a quiet _mm..._ under her breath. She stays still for a moment, as if waiting for something. Minkyung knows exactly what she's waiting for, and she won't give in to Nayoung just yet.

She can tell she's growing impatient, waiting and waiting for something to happen, by the way she lifts her head up from the pillow and looks over her shoulder. Nayoung's hair, messy and all over the place, hides her face but Minkyung can still see how beautiful she. The morning afterglow suits her well.

"What?" Minkyung's grin turns into a half-smile. She continues drawing circles on her skin, moves from one side of her waist to the other.  Nayoung looks at her and doesn't say anything, but the pout on her lips does enough talking for her. She can hear the unspoken _I want to be cuddled_ whine so clearly in her head. Nayoung isn't a hard book to read.

In these moments, Minkyung falls in love with Nayoung a little more.

Inching closer, Minkyung settles back down into bed and wraps an arm around Nayoung's waist. She pulls her in flush to the front of her body, keeps her close. Nayoung fits against her perfectly. Soon enough, she can see the slow rise and fall of Nayoung's breath, a sign she has fallen back asleep already.

"When'd you get so spoiled?" she rolls her eyes, speaks to Nayoung and knows she won't get an answer back. "You're lucky I love you."

Silence falls over them. They are blanketed in the warm sunlight with their legs tangled together under the sheets. She can still feel the sting of some of the fresh scratch marks on her back, but it doesn't bother her enough to get out of bed and tend to them right away. Nayoung can do that for her later when they're finally awake.

It was a rough night, but their morning after is nice.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me about pristin!! twitter / @bigeunbi


End file.
